


Shell Game

by casual_distance



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Castiel, Bisexual Dean, M/M, Minor Charlie Bradbury, Misunderstandings, Tattooed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean met Cas, he was smitten.  The second time, he realized what an ass Cas was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shell Game

**Author's Note:**

> Vague spoilery references to 10x21 in the end notes

Dean had found little difficulty in determining what did it for him as far as looks went when it came to guys. For instance, the guy working the bar tonight was definitely doing it for him: dark hair mussed and sweaty from his work, bright blue eyes that seem to shine even in the darkness of the bar, a t-shirt tight enough to show his lean build and with sleeves short enough to show off the edges of a tattoo that must spread across the span of his shoulders and definitely spread down the tanned skin of his arms.

Personality was a bit harder; Dean knew that a lot of the traits that drew him to women turned him off in men. Dean had just never thought he’d go for such a dorky guy regardless of the little bit of badass he had in him.

And yet here Dean was, leaning forward over the bar meeting smile for smile, laughing at him every time Dean made a joke that had the guy squinting in confusion, nose wrinkling. Watching the guy as he left Dean to go attend to other customers, watching as he glanced back at Dean, the red of his cheeks as obvious as the way he looked at Dean from under lowered lashes.

When Dean headed home for the night he came around the bar and stood too close to Dean. This close Dean could see the intricacies of the vines and feathers crawling down the man's arms. He couldn’t resist looking, and when he commented upon the design, the man’s lips curled in a shy smile and he leaned toward Dean and murmured, voice low and husky: _If you come back, I’ll show you the full thing. Ask for Cas._

Then he was gone, leaving Dean behind to stare after him.

Dean showed up the next weekend and grinned to himself when he caught sight of Cas behind the bar. Cas was wearing a long sleeved button down, and while Dean lamented the loss of the tattoos, there was something to be said for the effect of his sleeves rolled up over his forearms. Dean settled down at the bar and caught Cas’s eye. He grinned and winked, but Cas just frowned in return.

Cas finally broke free of the crowd at the end of the bar and made his way to Dean. Dean grinned at him.

“Hey, man, what’s up?”

Cas raised his eyebrows and asked, instead of answering, “What can I get for you tonight?”

“Uh, a whiskey. Neat.”

Cas brought him his drink, returned Dean’s smile with a tight one of his own, and wandered back down to the other end of the bar. When Dean would try to catch his eye, his frown would deepen. The only time he came over was when Dean waved him down for another drink, and he kept conversation to business only. Finally Dean gave up and waved him over, asking for his total.

He stood and, as he fished the money from his wallet, said, “Listen, man, I-”

“Look, it’s not that I’m not flattered,” Cas interrupted, “but I’m married.” Cas held up his hand to show off the gold band. “I’m not interested.”

Dean blinked at him for a moment before realizing his mouth was hanging open. He snapped it shut, tossed the cash on the bar, and stalked away angrily.

Fine. Fuck him and his nerdy self.

Two months later and he would have refused to go back to the bar, but Charlie insisted.

“Dean, it’s queer friendly. In this tiny-ass town! We have to support it. You spent one night chatting up a bartender for Christ’s sake.”

Dean glowered, but gave in.

It would be his luck that Cas would be working. Dean saw him first as he loitered behind Charlie while she waited to order their drinks. When Cas caught sight of Dean, his face darkened and he shot Dean a hurt look, but he chatted kindly with Charlie. Dean scowled and settled in a booth with Charlie. He tried to ignore the way Cas lingered on their side of the bar, glancing over at them occasionally. Every time Dean looked over, he caught Cas watching him with a kicked-puppy look that would have been at home on Sam’s face. When he would catch Dean’s eye, Dean scowled at him until he turned away.

When they were ready for their next round, Charlie kicked Dean out of the booth, demanding he man up and get their drinks. Dean found Cas standing there, arms folded over his chest, glaring.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Jesus Christ, what is your problem?”

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean. “My problem is the way you treat my brother.”

Dean sputtered. “Are you just inventing reasons to be pissed at me now? Dude, I’m sorry I fucking hit on you, but you led me on! You didn’t even tell me you were married!”

Cas’s eyebrows shot up. “I don’t see how serving you drinks is leading you on and I did tell you,” he snarled.

Dean threw his hands up. “I didn’t realize you considered talking for three hours and offering to show me your tattoos just ‘serving me drinks’. Jesus.”

Cas was frowning again. “I didn’t offer to show you my tattoos.”

Dean rubbed a hand across his face. “You know what, Cas, can I just get my fucking drinks and go sit down? I promise as soon as I can convince Charlie to get out of here, I will never bother you again.”

“What?”

“Oh for-”

“What did you call me?” Cas asked, leaning forward.

“Uh, Cas? Your name?”

Cas gaped at him for a long moment, then ran his hand over his mouth. “Oh shit.”

Dean stared at him warily. “What?”

“I’m not Cas.”

“Okay, look.” Dean had had it. “Did I not make it clear that I wasn’t going to hit on you? You don’t need to be-”

“No! Fuck. I’m not Cas. I’m his brother, Jimmy.”

“What.”

“Just hold on.” Cas- _Jimmy_ took off toward the back room, disappearing behind a swinging door. Dean rolled his eyes, but leaned up against the bar and crossed his arms over his chest, shrugging at Charlie when she shot him a questioning look. A moment later, Jimmy was back...with Cas in tow.

Dean gaped, because sure as shit, there were two of them. Cas came around the bar and stepped right up to Dean. “You thought Jimmy was me.”

“Apparently,” Dean shot back. “Next time warn a guy.”

Cas gave him an appraising look. Dean couldn’t help wondering, now having seen them together, how he could have missed that he wasn’t speaking to Cas, with his intense gaze and the hunger that lurked in the curl of his lips.

Finally Cas hummed in response and said, voice low and serious, “Dean, I have a twin brother.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed. When he finally stopped, still grinning widely, Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s and gave it a tug as he stepped back. “Come, Dean. I promised you the opportunity to see my tattoos.”

Dean shivered and followed after Cas as Charlie gave an excited whoop.

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously considering editing Charlie into the rest of these (if she isn't already in them) simply BECAUSE I CAN AND TPTB CAN'T STOP ME FROM IGNORING THEIR SHITTY DECISIONS.


End file.
